


Cosas de gatos

by PruePhantomhive



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Technology
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond no le dice “te quiero” con palabras, pero sí con acciones, como aquella vez que su gato se perdió y el agente lo buscó por toda la ciudad… literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas de gatos

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de James Bond pertenecen a Ian Fleming, Sam Mendes, Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures y Columbia Pictures; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Q comenzó a morderse las uñas dos días después de que su gato se esfumara por la ventana del departamento, posiblemente caminando por el alfeizar —como hubiera hecho el mismo Bond en caso de ser Q: a) una voluptuosa mujer b) una voluptuosa mujer relacionada a un objetivo c) una voluptuosa mujer relacionada a un objetivo, con una beretta pegada al muslo o un cuchillo en su cintura. Pero era Q y Q estaba bien, así que Bond no había sido tan traicionero como el maldito gato… aún—.

Q se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón de la sala del departamento que compartían. Estaba ojeroso por dormir poco al intentar terminar un trabajo y su piel estaba tan pálida que Bond podía ver a la perfección sus venas. Q colocó su laptop sobre su regazo y la abrió: Bond se acomodó en el sillón de tal manera que podía observar sus dedos trabajando sobre el teclado.

Q suspiró.

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Bond, intentando ser amable.

— _¿Quién?_

—Tu jodido gato.

Q lo observó como si no comprendiera su afirmación y, pasado un segundo, dibujó una O perfecta con la boca, como si hubiera entendido.

—No estoy preocupado por él, sé dónde está —aclaró con toda la naturalidad del mundo en sus palabras. James puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no has ido por él?

—Trabajo.

—Q.

—¿Sí?

—Eres imposible.

Q sonrió, bufó y se llevó una mano a la boca: ya no le quedaban uñas que morder, así que siguió con la piel, chupándola y estirándola con los dientes.

—¿Cómo sabes en dónde está el gato?

—Dispositivo de rastreo. De esos que te pongo a ti también.

—No me digas que el gato también es un agente de campo —se burló Bond.

—Es más responsable que tú, al menos.

La sonrisa feliz de James se convirtió en una mueca amarga.

Día libre y no tenía nada qué hacer, tomó el teléfono de Q y lo escaneó hasta encontrar la aplicación deseada.

—Voy por él.

—Ok —Q apenas reaccionó cuando le besó la mejilla, pero se puso rojo.

—

Pero decir las cosas siempre era más fácil que hacerlas y, aún si Bond era un agente del MI6 bien entrenado tanto física como mentalmente, sus habilidades no podían competir con las de un gato escurridizo, MENOS si éste pertenecía al Quartermaster.

Después de que el felino se le escapara de las manos por cuarta vez, a pesar del dispositivo de rastreo colocado en la cadena que le rodeaba el felpudo cuello blanco y enviaba una señal al teléfono de Q —Bond lo había “tomado prestado” sin vocalizar petición alguna— cada pocos segundos, comenzó a pensar que Q había hecho experimentos con el pobre animal para volverlo descaradamente inteligente. Bond creía a Q muy capaz de eso y temió que ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que el gato había huido, en primer lugar.

Atrapó al gato antes de que consiguiera saltar al continuo flujo de autos de una avenida concurrida. Casi los atropellaron a ambos, pero lo logró y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Aferró al animal contra su pecho y volvió a casa.

—

—Por favor, júrame que no haces experimentos con él —pidió, desparramando al gato enfurruñado sobre el regazo de Q, que lo observó con una ceja enarcada, sumergiendo los dedos en el pelaje blanco del animal.

Bond le entregó su teléfono. Sin un rasguño. Gracias. Ojalá pudieras hacer lo mismo con tu equipo de trabajo, Bond. Ujum.

—Jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi mascota de esa forma. Para eso te tengo a ti.

Bond puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

El gato maulló.


End file.
